


please take care of me (again)

by bitterish



Category: Badminton RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Language Barrier, Momota-centric obviously, can't believe my first foray into fanfic writing is RPF but oh well, starting from the bottom (in Indonesia), this may or may not be chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterish/pseuds/bitterish
Summary: This is what your sentence does to you - you are neither richer, happier, nor more successful than what you thought you'd be at this time in your life. Instead, you are stuck in the middle of nowhere, away from the comfort of home, among people whose tongue you barely understand. Still, you have to fight back for your place in the pinnacle of the sport.(or a recently freed Momota moves out to play for Indonesia upon his father’s silly but sincere request to his high school coach, much to his own chagrin.)Based on an anecdote about him mentioned in the national live broadcast of the 2018 Indonesia Open.





	please take care of me (again)

Zeniya clears his throat.

“Congratulations on fulfilling your duties while under the sentence. You have done very well,” he says, smile on his face, until he realises what else he had in mind. “However...”

Kento gulps.

He knows that he will have to play from the lowest level of tournaments and he’s ready for that particular consequence, but senses that the superior before him is going to announce something else entirely. _Shit. _

He looks up from his own chair.

“...I am afraid to inform you that it has been agreed upon that you will not be able to represent Japan anymore.”

_H-huh._

He cannot believe what he had just heard. “I- pardon me?”

“The Olympic Committee still fear that your continued existence here will bring no good to Japan’s image, even when I, Coach Park, and your supervisor Jinnai-san have tried to argue otherwise.”

_O...kay......? Sounds like the JOC still wants to get rid of me,_ Kento thinks. _Their loss, anyway. _

“But do not worry,” Zeniya reassures as he heftily picks up a binder and places it on his desk. “Some countries’ associations have expressed their interest in taking you under their wing.” He flips the binder open, skimming the contents. “We have Canada, Denmark, England, Germany, India, Indonesia, Malay- never mind. The Netherlands, Singapore...”

“...Is Malaysia not an option, Sir?”

“You are absolutely forbidden from contacting Tago under any circumstances,” he sternly objects.

Kento is sad that he may never meet his senpai again, ever, but is convinced that this is for his own sake. “...alright.”

Zeniya’s expression softens. “...and the United States.” he closes his binder of offers. “Barring Malaysia, those are your options. Contact me with the country you choose to represent in two weeks and we will take care of your papers. You may leave now.”

Even in his shock and annoyance that he cannot play for his own country anymore, Kento bows to show his superior some gratitude that he’s still allowed to play somewhere else. “Thank you so much for this second chance. Now please excuse me,” he utters as he turns around and leaves to the door, hearing a muffled “Good luck with the rest of your career!” from behind as he closes it.

He rushes to reach the parking lot to pick up his car and takes out his cellphone. “Hello? Dad? Do you have a minute? Okay, so they decided I’m not with Japan anymore-

you knew?

...go meet Coach Imam in Indonesia? Dad, are you out of your mind? Dad?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever published fic (despite already owning this account for years and never publicly posting my writing for other fandoms), so critique is very much appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> (clearly I still don't know how spacing here works...)


End file.
